Closer than ever
by WowIhateMasseffect3
Summary: Jade and Tori get drunk at Tori's house. One thing led to another and now they are questioning their feelings for each other. OC, Character death and Sequel :
1. One night

**My first Jori fic. OH GAWD. I wanna upload this to Tumblr and trend it all about like...pass the parcel.  
><strong>(Off note I hear grumbling and rumbling now i'm scared) **So anyways I plan to keep this story going until I atleast get Jori into to college :) cause then I'll probably introduce a OC.  
><strong>

**R&R and no being Mean people :'( Cause I don't like that.**

**/Amynale**

* * *

><p><em>Jade PoV<em>

___Sitting in my room, boring all I can think about is her. Tori. I'm with Beck why do I need to think about her, why? She's just stuck there and not moving, I can't get it off my mind that I like her, love he- NO! I'm with Beck, I'm with Beckett Oliver. I must think!  
><em>

_God what time is it? 8:30am Jesus I need a coffee._

_Alright hopefully Coffee would get Tori outta my head, What the heck I just thought about her again. Alright screw the coffee I'm going to school._

* * *

><p><em>Tori PoV<em>

"Andre!" I shouted when reaching his locker "Hey girl!" he says slapping my hand for a high-five, "How you been this weekend?" He asked. I start to think my entire weekend composed of me thinking about her. Jade.

"Err..nothing I guess." I shrugged as he clapped his hands as Beck came around the corner with...Jade.

She stares at me like I have something on my face, "Is there something wrong Jade?" She blinks "What? no just tired" She shakes her head, "So we all set-up for the party tonight?" Beck asks Andre "Yeah, Cat and Robbie will be by later" Beck chuckles.

Ever since Robbie got rid of Rex them two seem to be a couple now

"What party?" Jade asks looking clueless "Well were having a party a Tori's" Jade rolls her eyes "Whoopie!" She says with sarcasm as I roll my eyes.

The bell rings and I look at my timetable, Sikowitz class..Great...

* * *

><p><em>9:05PM<em>

_Jade's PoV_

_I'm at Tori's frontdoor waiting for her to answer, I wanted to be here but I needed to stay away from her. "Jade! Hi!" She opened the door and pulled me in, Apparently I was the last to arrive and Beck comes over and hug me, they already seem drunk._

_"You guy's are drunk already and its 9:06pm now..." They all nod expect for Tori who seemed Sober, "What's you're problem Vega? Not getting drunk" I laugh as Tori looked pissed "Errm I can drink If I wanted to" she looked upset "Ha! a challenge? I bet I could drink more than you" "Ooohhh!" The boys coo'ed as Tori picked up a beer and chugged the whole thing._

_Next thing I know we drank 20 beers each and it was a tie "Well.." she gulps "I feel funny!" She laughs hysterically as I try to get to my feet_

_She looks to pretty I can stop myself I pulled her upstairs and into her room. That's the last thing I knew until I woke up the next morning._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue with the next chapter as soon as I get up tomorrow. I'll write atleast another 2 tomorrow as I have a free day apart from homework.<strong>

**R&R :)**

**/Amynale**


	2. Things are up

**Thannkk you for the 3 lovely reviews I got. It's now 12:05PM and I wanna get a chapter up before I go off on WoW.**

**/Amynale**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Jade PoV_

_Oh god. My head is banging and my whole face is sore. I look down, why am I naked?. I looked to my left to see a sleeping Tori. OH MY G- I diddn't? No I-we can't off. I scramble off the bed to find my clothes, I think we did. What do I do? wake her up? Were's Beck and- Oh Beck! I cheated._

_"Tori...Tori wake up!" I pushed her and she fell off the bed. "Wha- Why am I. NAKED?" she managed to blurt out covering herself and putting her clothes on. "I don't know we drank!" I shout back at her as she steps away from me "Tell me we diddn't!" she looks at me "Please" she pleads to me, I need to tell her that I like her. Do it now? NO! Later _

_"I don't know Tor" I sounded scared "We forget about this..." She says I nod my head._

_I look at my watch 10:00am on Saturday._

_"I need to go speak to Beck" I say going for the door "Wait, you're going to tell Beck?" She asks me grabbing my arm "Yeah I have to, he deserves to know" Tori gulps and nods as I leave her house and head straight for the bus stop._

* * *

><p><em>Tori PoV<em>

__It's been an hour since Jade and I woke up, I'm still in shock but on the other hand I'm glad, I know I may seem outta my mind but I like Jade in that way. Am I gay? I don't know to be honest, I mean ever since Andre and I sang 365 days I seem to like her alot.

I don't know if she feel the same way though, I mean I thought she may hit me or something when we were wondering what had happened, I then realize Trina was standing in the doorway

"Why was that gank here?" She asks looking clueless "She slept over from the party last night" I realized that I said we had a party "What? you had a party and diddn't invite me? The awesome entertainer?" she starts scoffing

"Sorry you were out.." I shrugged "Whatever" She rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<br>__Tori's PoV  
><em>

I really hope everything with Jade and Beck went well. I really ho- I walked into school and Beck was standing with the gang at my locker. No sign of Jade. He turns around and looks at me in the eye and frowns. I'm guessing that Jade told them, I made my way to my locker and Beck went in the other direction.

"Hey, what's up with Beckett today?" Andre asks putting his hands together "I don't know" I roll my eyes and sigh "Well Jade isn't here, must have broken up again" Robbie says as Cat comes around the corner and hugs Robbie and holds his hand. "Talking about Jade?" The group nod "Well she texted me saying she won't go into school again" Cat says frowning and pouting.

"Do you know why?" Andre asks, Cat nods "Yeah she said something about the party" Robbie looked at me and I went pale.

"We'd..better..get...to class then" Robbie says, he says it very slowly. Andre pulls a puzzled look but walks off along with the others leaving me by my Locker.

I need to talk to Jade

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter DONE!<strong>

Next chapter will have viooleencee as we find out what happened on Saturday when Jade went to speak to Beck. :)


	3. SECRETS!

**WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? Uploading another chapter in one day? Well I never...I just bet my mum would come upstairs and tell me to go to sleep for school in a bit and I really *really* wanna get this chapter done.  
><strong>**+ I haven't finished my English homework so if I get detention I'm blaming you guys.**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<br>__Jade's PoV_

_I need to tell Beck what happened, seriously it'll be no chiz. I bet the first thing he'll notice is the hickey on my neck or my suspicious attitude._

_I knock on the door to his RV and he smiles and lets me in "Hey Babe, what's up?" He sits down with a can of Coca-cola tapping the couch where I sit down, I rub my neck and look the other way and he leans forward "Everything okay Jade?" he asks, I look at him. Looking into those Brown eye's "Beck, You know the other night at Tori's house..." I looked down, "Yeah, were did you and Tori go afterwards anyways?" He says scratching his upper lip._

_I stand up and make my way to the otherside of the RV, I turn around and find he's standing up "Me and Tori...we did it" I gulp and Beck just stands there "Did it? did what?" he looked clueless, I used to think him looking clueless was adorabe but I don't feel that spark anymore, not after Tori came along._

_"Sex Beck, we had sex" I look at him in the eyes, something in him snapped that day "You did what? You...fucking..dyke!" he starts to yell scaring me "You cheated on me, with Tori?" he walked over to the door and kicks it and starts to punch the wall, "Beck cal-" "No I won't calm down, my girlfriend cheated on me with another fucking girl. Get the fuck outta my trailer you whore!" he points to the door and making no hesitation I get in my car and drive home._

_I get home and into my room and slam the door, I slide down it in tears hugging my knees, how could he say those things? I cried myself asleep that night._

* * *

><p><em>Monday<br>Tori's PoV_

After school I headed straight for Jade and there's no answer at the door. "Jade! c'mon I know you're in there!" she opens the door and her eye-make up is all watery and dripping from her eyes "It diddn't go well Tori, I told him and he kicked me out" I pull her in for a hug and she starts to sob on my shoulders.

"Hey it'll be okay, I saw him in school today. He seemed upset but not angry" we went up to Jade's room and sat down on her bed "What did he say to you?" I ask, she looks at me "I told him everything and he called me a dyke and kicked me out"

"And the worst part is...I think I like you"


	4. Competition

**I decided to tell my friends I wrote this story and they got the wrong idea and thought I wrote it about them cause I'm shipping them now...so it was awkward.**

**Anyways sorry with the last chapter I rushed to get it done last night cause my dad threatened to turn off my internet connection.**

**Woo! Cliffhanger! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I think I like you..."<em>

_Tori PoV_

I had those words ringing in my ear for hours, Jade had told me she like me and I got scared and ran out of her house. I think I feel the same way, after everything that's happened I should like her.

I should..phone...now..Jade!

Right she's not picking up. I'll text her **T: Hey Jade, we need to talk, like right now...**A few minutes later I get a text back **J: Yeah..I'll ermm meet you at you're house **I put my phone down and rested on my bed.

"Tori, You're gankish friend is here!" Trina screaming as Jade walks into my room all shy, "Hey Tor.." She smiled and I got up walked over to her "I'm sorry for what I did the other day I got scared and-" Jade cocked her head "It's okay...I understand if you don't feel that way" I just looked at her "Don't feel the same way? Of course I do Jade. Like I said I got scared and.."

"Vega where you goin' with this?" She lifts her head up "Here" I say pulling her in and kissing her, the kiss lasted about a minute when we stop to catch our breath "Vega, what do we do now?" I look at her "What?" I looked like a confused child "I mean, if we are going to do this. What happens? I mean people don't like same-sex couples?"

I turn and walk to my window "Doesn't matter" I turn and she has her arms folded "Kay. So..." She walks over to me smirking, She has an evil grin on her face. She stops in front of me, looks down, with a big grin on her face and makes eye's contact "Will you be my girlfriend?" she cocks her head again and I pull her into a hug and wisper yes in her ear.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_So it's been atleast 5 days since me and Tori made it official. I'm really happy for once in my life apart from the times when I was with Beck but..doesn't matter._

_We came out as a couple in school on Monday, I told the group at the table and Beck angrily stomped his sandwich on the ground and left pulling a dirty look at Tori and me before heading to class. No one else really seemed to have a problem with it, sure Andre was a little bumed that his crush turned out gay but he seemed really supportive._

_The other week Cat told me she was moving in with Robbie and she was so excited, I asked him why he got rid of Rex and he says it's because he grew confident to talk without him, I'm actually pleased for him._

_But over the next month or so problems began, we started to take our end of term exams, it was stressful yes. But we all passed and I was happy for all of us, when we got our results Lane introduced us to Ben, a British exchange student. His family had just moved from somewhere in the north of England._

_I got told a few bad things about him, the way he swagged into class today. Eurgh, his leering eyes at my Tori. Some girl in a lower grade told me that he was kicked out of his performing arts school back in England because of his violence, I'm hearing around from other students that the English have a word for him a "Chav" I don't know what it means but whatever it does mean I know it spells trouble._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Alright I wanted to put in some competition for Jade and introduced an OC. Okay he will be based of some of the punk's in my town called "Chavs" Chavs are people who go about drinking, wearing Nike, thinking their naturally "It" and pick fights whenever they can.**

**I'll upload another chapter maybe in a few hours or tomorrow after school.**


	5. Ball dropping

**Thanks for the reviews and such, I like to check them whilst in school and they make me happier :)**

**Just for heads up with chapter is rated M for Language, language that shouldn't be used but is anyways.**

**So Jade has some competition as all of Tori's friends know, she has a thing for British accents! :D  
>I'll probably end up using some English words like: Tosser and stuff. Don't know what they mean? Search em' ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_Ben's been here for a week, he's shown that he has great singing and is a good actor. I noticed him today leaning against the wall with his arms crossed wearing his tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, he seems to have facial hair which the girls in my history class call "Amazing", so anyways he was starring at Tori for awhile biting his lower lip._

_I can tell that he likes her, but he can't have her. She's mine. So the bell rung and I headed off for Sikowitz's classroom, I sat down and I realized that I was daydreaming because I got a shock when Tori passed me and brushed my cheek with her hand. She sat next to Andre for the time being, Ben sat a few meters behind her and was sticking his foot out and tripped Cat up. Now Robbie being the protective boyfriend he is confronted Ben and Ben pushed him down calling him a "Wanker" before turning to sit back down._

_Robbie got angry at this and got him in a headlock, which Ben started to punch him in the Stomach, Robbie let go and Ben kicked him in the leg "Little bitch" Ben shouted before sitting and and Robbie limping over to his chair where Cat stroked his hair._

_Sikowitz bounced into the room moments later "Romantic acting!" He shouts startling the class, "Tori, Ben get up here" Ben had a big evil grin on his face and Tori looked at me for help, I nodded and she got up and walked slowly to the front. _

_"Tori, you are a very desperate woman who would kiss anyone, Ben you are a nerd who is also desperate. SCENE!" He shouts as Tori and Ben quickly get into character _

_"Hey baby" Tori says acting all giddy and knees buckling under her, "Oh, hi female person" Ben acted all dorkish like Sinjin is._

_Tori moved closer to him and stroked his shoulder, "I want you" she says, Jealousy going through me and Ben agreed and pulled her in and made out with me. In-front of her girlfriend!_

_The class clapped as Tori made her way back to her seat, Ben moved closely behind her and touched her butt, she turned around and smacked him "I'm not a whore you know!" She says going back to her seat "Meff" he replys sitting down and looking pissed._

* * *

><p><em>Tori's PoV<em>

I can't Believe that Jackass would do that, I'm not a whore you can freely touch. Anyways I showed him, he called me a Meff. What the hell is a Meff. I pulled out my phone and googled it, " Meff is to describe an alcoholic homeless person, or a 'tramp' who lives in a house." Great got called an Alchoholic...what tramp? Oh god these British have confusing words.

The bell had rung and I went to my locker, opened it and then closed it and got a shock, Ben was leaning against the lockers next to me "Hey sexy" he says using his index finger to stroke me arm "I'm not single" I tell him, he shrugged his shoulders "Whoever he is, I can be better" he licked his lips, "Who are you going out with anyways?" he says.

"Me" He turns to see a very angry Jade with her coffee in hand and the other hand on her hip "Lesbians?" He asked, Jade nodded. He burst out laughing "Well I got something that you could never give you're girlfriend" he shakes his hips infront of Jade, she goes to kick him but he dodges and laughs. He turns to face me and forces me to make out with him again, Jade was not happy she pulled him to the locker and slammed his back on it "Do that again and I'll rip you're fucking ball off"

He sniggered and Jade headbutted him, grabbing my hand and leaving him on the floor.

* * *

><p>Looks like Ben might cause things to blow up?<p>

Sorry for the bad acting between Tori and Ben. Sat for a full 5 minutes trying to think of what to do that involved Ben kissing Tori.


	6. More secrets

**There's nothing to do :( I'm bored there is seriously NOTHING to do. Might aswell write a new chapter. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters which involve Beck, Andre or Sinjin. I don't know. So to the fellow fanfictioners don't be afraid to put some of you're ideas into a review. I would love to take my time in reading them.**

**Oh and also Thursday English time I won't be uploading any chapters. I have parents evening at school and my parents will not be happy afterwards. ;) I'll upload 2 chapters tomorrow to make up the effort**

**The story will now mostly be in Jade's PoV.**

**WARNING!: This chapter will contain mentions of rape. I'm sorry if you are offended this is a T rated story for a reason. Maybe I should set it to M**

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_I dragged Tori outside by Fetus's truck, on the wall in the shade. I pinned her up against it and cocked my head to her. _

_"Jade, that wasn't my fault" She tries to explain "It's fine Tor, the jackass got what he wanted" Tori looked down at the face and started to lick her lips "What are you doing Vega?" I asked her, she laughs "He tastes disgusting, all I can taste is cigarette smoke" I look down and chuckle "I'l fix that" I lean in and capture her lips, she was right. Cigarette smoke on her breath thanks to him._

_We pulled apart and smiled at each other before heading to class._

_We had a long Literature lesson, I felt sad because Tori had Media class and the teacher has a lisp and spits alot when he speaks. I chuckled to myself. After class I needed to go to my locker, I mistakenly left my Art books in there and I was gonna do some sketching._

_I love Art, it's got to be one of my favourite things, it helps me express myself. I hear a bang to my right and I turn to see Ben starring at me "What?" I demand as he looks down then up "you're friend Tori seems nice. Too bad she's not single" he clicked his touge and pulled a Cigarette from his pocket and lit it "Wanna fag?" He asks, I look at him with a "Er..what did you just call me" face._

_"A cigarette? fag?" I breathe in "Whatever. Anyways babe, Beck wants to speak to you in the janitors cupboard. In private" He sniggers and walks over like he's high or something._

_Beck?_

_I went to the closet and close the door, Beck turn around and was holding a beer "I'm not over it yet" he slurrs "Beck you're drunk" He leans towards me "You remember Benjamin, don't you? 2008..." _

_I had a flashback, of a 14-year-old boy called Benjamin, an American boy. Beck's cousin. He raped a young girl and was sent to England to live with his adoptive parents...Oh...no..._

_I looked scared "It was you're fault Jade. You tattled on him" He stares down at me "No Cat deserved to get revenge" He walks around the room "Cat should of agreed with him, she shouldn't of fought back" by now a tear was going down my face._

_I started to remember what happened_

_Cat, me, Beck and Benjamin went to a forest outta town and Ben made a move on Cat. She fought back and he raped her. Ben promised me and Beck we wouldn't tell anyone, but Cat begged me to help her. Our parents took it to court and Benjamin moved to England after being adopted._

_I grabbed the door and ran out to my car, I wanted to go home and cry. I pulled out of the school car-park then BANG! Darkness._

* * *

><p>Yet another cliffhanger? ;) What will Tori do, what will Cat do? :O<p> 


	7. The crash

**Yay! More writing time. . I wanna write a new story with Jori (Rhyme) in it.  
><strong>**I suggest you go on tumblr and search Freak-Thefreak-out :) Taken me to so long to write this, keep getting inboxes on Facebook.**

* * *

><p><em>Tori's PoV<em>

I was sitting on my couch watching something Jade told me to watch: Easy A...I have no idea what I'm watching.

_*bang Bang*_ Someones at the door!. "Andre?" I ask, he's outta breath and nearly choking on air, I help him inside and he pushed me away "Jade!" He says taking deep breaths "Andre breath, and tell me!" I get worked up at the mention of Jade.

"Jade...car crash..Ben, Beck..Hospital NOW!" He yells, he finally catch his breath and my eye's start to tear up "What happened Andre?" He sits down "Okay. Jade pulled outta Hollywood Arts and came into a collision with another car, Ben and Beck's car. They were all taken to hospital" I pull Andre's and force him to take me to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later...<br>__Jade's PoV_

_Wow it's so dark, I see figures. A girl, skinny brown hair. Clearly Tori. Wait am I in hospital, is she crying? I look to my right. Andre, he walks over to Tori does something to her then leaves. Tori is looking down wiping tears from her eyes, my eyes' re-focus so I can see normally "T-tori?" is all I can she, she looks up and jumps up hugging me "Oh god Jade!" she starts to cry again._

_"What happened?" I as she takes my hand "You along with Beck and Ben were in a car crash" she makes eye-contact, her deep blue eyes are so gorgeous I love them, I love her. "Ben was instantly killed, Beck got out a few days ago" Ben was dead? "The doctors said you were gonna be an a coma for so long, I thought to died" she starts to sob in my shoulder "I love you Jade" I pull her back and look into her eyes "I love you too Tori" and we kissed._

* * *

><p><em>Another few weeks had passed and I slept over at Tori's. The funeral for Ben was in a few days and Tori was going to make me go for sympathy for Beck.<em>

_I had told Cat it was Ben all along and she seemed upset but Robbie soon got her settled. Andre had decided to move to New york for a possible advancement in Performing Arts which was good for him I guess, after Andre had left Tori pulled me aside and told me that Andre admitted that he like her but decided not to make a big deal after he found out me and Tori were dating._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Funeral and Graduation!<strong>


	8. Where did Tori go?

**20:30PM let's do this! . This chapter is the funeral of Ben.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_Today was Ben's funeral, Tori made me go but I made her swear that she make-up for it with sex later on._

_Me and Tori entered the church holding hands, we were both wearing black and Tori had really nice eye-makeup on which made her eye's shine in the light._

_We sat and down and in came Robbie with Cat clutching his arm mumbling, after what I told her she doesn't feel safe without Robbie anymore. The last few people came in and closed the doors and Beck stood up at the front._

_He started to talk "Benjamin Wilson, Born 3rd of April 1994. My cousin. He was killed in a car crash caused my Ex girlfriend" I looked at Tori and she took my hand again, I nodded and looked to the front "My other friend caused this. She took Ben and my girlfriend away from me. If she had not done the big show case a year ago, they would still be mine!"_

_By now Tori was moving uncomfortably in her chair "I just wanna say, Tori Vega. Thanks for taking away what was best for me" he gets up and walks down the aisle and leave._

_A few minutes of mouring from the other people, Ben's coffin was put in the ground along with a picture of me, Cat, Beck and him from when we were 14._

_I watched the body go down and turned to find Tori walking off in the distance. I thought she may of needed space so I let her go._

* * *

><p><em>It was 4pm, 5 hours after the funeral and still not text or call from Tori. I got really worried because she always texts me at this time. I got in my car and headed to the Vega household.<em>

_I arrive at Vega's house and knocked on the door "Hi Jade, Tori isn't in right now" I tilted my head slightly "She isn't in? I haven't seen her since the funeral" Ms. Vega furrowed her eyebrows "Have you tried calling her?" I nodded "Yeah but the line dies after I call"_

_Ms. Vega invited me in and I sat down. Tori's dad came down the stairs and sat on the other couch "Do you know where she might of gone Jade?" Tori's dad asked leaning and resting his hands on his knees, "Errm. No, I saw her leave the funeral and that's the last time I saw her" I started to rub my arms, just something I do when I'm nervous._

_"She'll turn up soon, I promise. For now stay here Jade. If Tori has gone somewhere she'll probably go looking for you"_

_That night I slept in Tori's room, I haven't been in there for a week, Tori has me really worried. I hope she's okay..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretty much it, I wanted something good to happen and here it is! *looks at time* 20:48 nice...<strong>  
><em>


	9. Ben returns

**I had to delete one of my documents on FF because it won't accept anymore for the time being.**

**In this chapter we will find out where Tori had gone and why she had gone.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Tori's PoV  
>The funeral<em>

__I felt really depressed at the funeral, seeing Ben's adoptive parents cry over his body and Beck blaming everything that happened on me. I needed some air, I walked off from the funeral, Jade can look after herself for awhile.

I come to the park and sit down on a bench sighing, I may have caused the death of a person. A living person, if I just kept my feelings to myself then this would of never happened.

Just thinking about it now, I diddn't see Ben's body. The tomb was always closed. Oh my god...He diddn't even die did he? I hear a twig snap behind me, I turn. Is someone playing a joke and dressing up as a dementor "I think Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban was awhile ago, the dementors are kinda old" it laughs and comes closer.

I shoot up and feel a sharp pain in my neck...then darkness...

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_The sunshine was coming in through the blinds on the windows slowly waking me up. I sat up and realized I'm at Tori's house. Oh! I hope she's back!_

_I shot out of the bed and came running down the stairs, the police were there. "she hasn't been here all night" I heard Tori's mom say "When Jade comes down, she can give you a witness testimony" I clear my throat and everyone turns to face made "Jadelyn West?" one of the police officers ask "Can I speak to you in private please?" I shrugg and nod as a police officer led me away._

_"Jadely-" I stop him "Jade please" He nods "Jade, your friend Tori-" I stop him again "girlfriend" he sighs "your girlfriend Tori went missing yesterday, correct?" I nod my head "Did you see where she went? did she tell you or-?" he stops, I shake my head_

_"We have some confidential information I want to you show you" he says, he pulls out a photo and shows me a young man, 18, wearing a Adidas tracksuit, black gloves, and the socks tucked into his tracksuit bottoms. Ben. "Do you recognize him?" I nod my head, "My ex's cousin Ben" The police officer tells me to wait here and leaves the room._

_10 minutes later he comes back in "We need to take you down to the station for safety" I get up "Why? Saftey?" He leads me out of the room "Ben Wilson diddn't die in the crash, his death was a fake. He's still alive and we believe he has Tori" I gasped as the pulled me into the car._


	10. Those Bastards

**Lucky Americans, you can watch the breakfast bunch today while the UK haven't even got past Beggin' on your knees or Locked up yet...**

**This chapter will contain the following: Swearing, violence, blood, rape , British slang words and more so the chapter will be rated M. It's just a warning, if you don't feel like reading this chapter cause of obvious reasons, inbox me and I'll give you a summary.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Tori's PoV_

__Ugh...Where am I? A dark room. I realized my hands and legs are tied up and I have tape on my mouth. "Victoria Vega..." A British accent over in the distance echoed with my name, they kept repeating it as a dark hodded figure comes close to me and slaps my face "Little bitch" an American voice this time.

My eyes are adjusting to the dark and can hear three people, 1 American, 1 Canadian, and 1 British. The canadian accent was clearly Beck, I've heard it before, the British was clearly Ben but the other guy I don't know.

"Jadey can't save you now.." The voice echoed again "This is wrong..." One of them said, he spoke again moaning like he'd been hit in the stomach "Quiet dude she deserves this" The tape is ripped off my mouth and the lights put on "Beck? Ben?...Andre?" Andre smiled at the sound of his name, Ben punched his again "Shut up you mug!" he said as Beck slapped me "Speak when spoken to!"

My cheek felt really sore and painful as Beck kneeled before me, rubbing my knee "So Vic..." Beck started "I'd call you Tori but were no longer friends" He stroked my knee even more, I looked up. This place seemed familiar. The black box...

"Guy's please. Just hit her a few times, no need for th-" Ben got him on the floor "Shut up!" Ben said before knocking him out cold "What did Andre mean?" I was getting worried, Beck chuckled before looking down and up "I can give you something Jade can never give you"

Ben got out some tape and covered my eyes, I felt a pair of hands on my stomach "NO PLEASE!" I wailed before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>Jade's PoV<em>

_Beck and Ben could be doing anything to Tori, she could be dead. Oh please don't be dead. I can feel a single tear going down my face._

_I got a text...Sinjin UGH! He says: I think you should come to HA...I texted him back: Why the hell would I go there?, He texts back: I saw 3 figures carrying a body... I got a shock, I left the room and went to Tori's dad. I showed him the text and he got 4 officers to come with him._

_40 minutes later we reached hollywood arts, it was a long drive from the station because HA was across town. We came to he doors to find Sinjin, "How did you know they are here Sinj?" Tori's dad asked, "I was fixing the lights and I saw 3 figures carrying a body, they called her Vic" we rushed into the black box to see pitch darkness, we turned on the lights to find a body on the stage, hands tied, clothes ripped and a small pool of blood near the head_

_"Call an Ambulance" one of the officers called as I rushed to see Tori, her pulse was weak and she seemed to look like she was raped...those bastards...an ambulance rushed in and took Tori away._


	11. The End?

**As I write this my Guild wars trial is on 11% and is taking forever so I'm gonna write the "last" chapter of this story. I have another Jori story written in my head and I'll upload it tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Jade's PoV_

_And then it was over..._

_Tori's wounds healed over time and were both heading off to the same Performing arts college, Tori had taken a DNA test and t was true that both Ben and Beck had raped her, luckily she wasn't pregnant. We both live in a nice apartment together in L.A down the road from our college._

_Cat and Robbie later got engaged and are soon to be married at the age of 20. They both now live in Kentucky with a terrier dog they called Rex._

_Andre went to church and confessed his sins, he was sparred jail in court even though he could of stoped Ben and Beck from hurting Tori, he now lives in southern California with his new girlfriend._

_As for Ben and Beck, they both had run away from the crime seen and weren't spotted until 2 years after the the incident..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**To be continued in time...(When I decide to stop taking a break from this story. I promise you there is more, and longer chapters to come!)**


	12. 2 years later

**I actually hate it when I'm on Tumblr and I see a girl post a picture of herself and the caption is "Just played Skyrim LOLZ!" just don't do that. EVER.**

**Anyways. Amynale's back with a story, and guess what. Closer than ever now has a sequel, yes that's right. I'm creating more awesome chapterz for you guyz. I've been sitting here all week waiting for people to update their Jori storys but NO! No one updates!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary..<em>

College, UGH! I hate college seriously. I can find a billion better things to do than spend my life at college. I shouldn't be complaining, Jade told me that I'll be stressed if I complain too much.

But hey, what's the problem? I mean College can be okay, you just have to look at the bright side. Awesome beaches, free-periods and a dorm to myself and Jade.

So the weirdest thing happened today. I was in my performing arts class and the bell rang as usual but we crowded around the big screen monitor in the lounge area, apparently some scientist said the world was gonna end at 5pm. It didn't happen but some kid got freaked out and started hyperventilating in the corridor.

I haven't seen Jade all day. I spoke to a girl in her Science class and she said Jade wasn't feeling well. I hope shes okay.

Speaking of Jade, she just entered the room.

_Love Tori :)_

* * *

><p>Jade walked into the dorm, setting the bag on the chair and climbing into her bunkbed. She turned to face the ceiling and sighed<p>

"Jade? What's wrong?" I asked her climbing up on the railings to see her face "Nothing Tori. Just stuff" She puts her hands on her face and moans into them, I chuckle "Jade. That ginger girl in your class told me you were ill"

Jade sits up and sighs again, and grunts "Tori please stop asking" she wails and lies down to face the wall this time.

I poke her in the back giggling, and she flinches "Torriii!" She wails again facing me. She grabs my shirt putting our faces atleast 5 inches apart "If you ever tell anyone that I'm ticklish and I'll tell everyone about your...fear" she lets go and starts laughing "What fear?" she starts to laugh even more.

"Your fear of rubber!", I don't have a fear of rubber. Just a stupid inside joke that Jade made up when she threw an eraser at me "Jade that's not funny. I'm not scared of rubber" I say, Jade jumps down from the bunk bed "Lil' Tor- Is afraid of rubber!" she does in that stupid voice "'I don't talk like that!" I yell as she grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to her

Were just about to kiss when the smoke alarm goes off and sprinklers go off soaking me and Jade. I look around the room to see smoke, I feel someone grabbing my wrist, Jade was pulling me down the smoke filled corridor to the nearest fire exit.

I slip on a puddle on the floor and loose my balance taking me head first into a hollow wall. I can't see Jade anywhere. "JADE?" I call out. The lights are out and the sprinklers are still going. I see a flash of orange and red down the other end. Fire. I start to run in the opposite direction and push down on the bars. Fresh air.

I breathe in coughing and spluttering, I feel pressure on my back. A fireman "Are you okay?" He asks pulling me onto the floor and putting a breathing mask on me, I nod and he lifts me on his shoulder to where I think the fire point is.

We reach the fire point to find about all the students and staff outside as the firemen put the last of the fire out, I was put down on the edge of an ambulance and given oxygen to breathe on as the check for any injury's.

They give me the "okay" and let me go off to talk my friend before were allowed back inside, Jade was over by the end of the court and runs to hug me. I think I need more oxygen the way she hugs me. "Tori!" Tears start to trail down "I had your hand, what happened?" she asks kissing my face all over the place

"I slipped on a puddle" I tell her as we hug again. We hear a microphone being tested and the principle is on a podium "The cause of the fire is still unknown, I suggest everyone heads to their dorms for now until we work out who cause it" people start to mumble and file in through the school.

Luckily all that was harm in the fire was a few trophies and the bathrooms and the floor we lived on.

Me and Jade made our way back to our rooms and sat on the couch. For the rest of the evening we watched the news. Don't ask me why, Jade just has a thing to check the news everyday.

"Channel 1 LA news. Your host: Kelly harlem!" The TV says "Today our top story: Two teenagers have been released on bail from prison after discovering they aren't American. The Canadian men are being released after charged for murder and attempted rape on two teenage girls." The news put pictures of the men up. One has longish brown hair and the other has his hair shaved.

Jade looks at me, she gulps "There back Tori" I nod knowing what she ment. Beck and Ben were back.

* * *

><p><strong>Omfg this chapter has 1000 words :D HURRAY! longest chapter yet!<strong>


	13. People go missing

**I was re-reading the last chapter I updated and thought to myself. I can't just keep making the bad guys come back. There has to be a sup-story, so I'm currently making the story half about Jori's love life and how Ben and Beck get their revenge and stuff.**

**Did anyone else watch The Worst couple? I feel like crying now seriously, it was so saddening! :'(.**

**I posted about it on Tumbr, got a few hates from Bade shippers. THANKS GUYS! .com/post/17483998928/about-time**

**What's weird is that I struggled on my creative writing assignment in school. Yet I can write stuff on FF?**

* * *

><p><em>I wake up to darkness, I look at the clock on the other side of the room, 4:30AM. Great. I slowly drag myself out of bed and leave my room. I headed down the hallway to the burnt out bathroom that will be getting repaired soon. the charred remains of a mirror still on the wall I slowly look into the mirror to see a shadowy figure, I stare at it. <em>

_The shape emerges to show a boy, plaid shirt, rugged trousers and long hair. His face is all blurry, I turn around and I see his face, it was Beck._

_"Hi Tori" he says moving swiftly to me with a knife, he reaches to stab me and-_

I wake up in my bed, breathing in fast. I look at the clock again, 7:30AM. Class starts in 15 minutes! I jump off my bed and rush over to the TV. There's a note.

_Tori_

_I needed to speak to someone. I didn't wake you cause you looked peaceful :)_

_3_

_Love. Jade_

Oh great, Jade's left me.

I put all of my make-up on and get dressed to head down to my class, I had History with Mr. Tyler. Okay 1. Mr Tyler smells, 2. His accent is a mix of Irish and Scottish so he's very annoying and 3. He's very .. weird..

I take my seat and I remind myself of the dream. Was it real?, will it be real? I'm not scared or anything, but you just don't know...

Mr. Tyler seems to drone on about this kid he met on the way to college, some kid in the class must of asked him to try and waste time again.

"Very longish hair" He says I'm not really listening "Plaid shirt" there was a knock on the door "He's moving to this school-" He cuts himself off

A female teacher walks in "Can I borrow Tori for a bit?" she asks, my teacher nods and I leave the room.

The teacher takes me to a room, she tells me to take a seat and leave. I look around the room and I hear a door slam. Jade entered the room.

"Jade? What's going on?" she sits down next to me, "Nothing Tor-" she rests her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

I look at Jade's face and her mascara had ran down her face, she'd been crying.

"Jade have you been crying?" She nods wiping her nose with her sleeve

The teacher walks in and kneels down in front of me.

"Do you know these people?" She puts a photo in my hand, the photo had a girl and a boy on it, man and a woman. Robbie and Cat.

I nod and she sighs "They both went missing a few weeks ago. Have you any idea where they might be?"

I look at her confusingly and Jade begins to cry again "Erm..no..Last time I hear from them was when they went on holiday to Colorado"

I told the teacher what I knew and me and Jade went back to our dorm.

"You know what this means right?" Jade asks me, I shake my head "He's using our friends to find us somehow"

I was about to tell her about my dream. I hesitate at first but I tell her "Jade the other night I had a dream. Beck killed me in the dream"

She nods and starts to bite her lip "We have a few months of college left Tori. I don't want to live them in fear"

I walk over to her and cup her face with both hands "Your not going to Jade. We'll sort this out"

She nods and leaves the room. That was the last time I saw Jade for awhile.

* * *

><p>There back and I know it. There coming after me and Tori. They somehow kidnapped Robbie and Cat and are probably trying to get information out of them.<p>

I won't let it happen, I'll find my friends, well Cat and save them. I have to do this without Tori, I don't want her hurt.

I leave the school and search my pockets for cash, 30 dollars and a candy bar, luckily my car was still there even though the school threatened to tow it a few days ago.

I turn on the ignition and drive off. It'll be a long drive to Colorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter 13 done, Clifferhanger? no. I wanted to make Tori and Jade apart for a time so..you get my drift hopefully. :) Review, share, like, do whatever. Just leave good criticism or I'll probably be depressed and sad if your mean to me,<strong>

**PS: If any of my friend from school read this. Be glad I haven't hit you yet.**


End file.
